


Fangs Of Hourai

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: A moment of weakness could end up with some surprising doors opening for Remilia..





	Fangs Of Hourai

**Author's Note:**

> I'm comically appalled at myself for the title :3 it was a joke but I couldn't think of anything else after because it had stuck with me :L and in fairness, it is entirely applicable context wise..probably :L

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Remilia's eyes strayed around the room of occupants within the Eientei mansion as after the celebrations, the after party began. It was much more boisterous and rowdy than the actual moon watching segment and a perfect way to end the night. At least by Gensokyo's standards anyway.

All were there to have an enjoyable night in each others company without hesitance, _"Maybe they could do with some hesitance",_  she thought whilst watching the overly amorous couples (and groups) interact without any reservation.

But that wasn't the problem and the Vampire knew it, her hands underneath the table wringing each other as her stomach sent waves of messages that she was surrounded by a feast. It was unusual for her to need blood not so soon after her last feed but it was nights like this where the moon was in all its glory that shook Remilia's desire for blood to the core.

Her increased need for feeding had grown with age in a way that not only did she need it to function but she had grown acquired to the taste of it and enjoyed the whole process in general. Once what was a necessary task now was a delightful indulgence for the Vampire.

And being in a room with so many different types of beautiful, womanly bodies to sink her fangs into just made her inner hunger squeal with anticipation and thoughts of what if.

With a glass of sake in one hand, she leaned back on the other and toyed with the idea of who's blood she would be intrigued in a having a taste of.

 

There was Yukari and Alice getting comfortable with each other at the back, the gap youkai whispering something into the Magician's ear that caused her to gulp lightly. Whatever Yukari had said, Alice happily allowed the woman to silently led her away from the room without wanting to attract any attention. Remilia grinned at the events that were most likely going to ensue.

Then there was Reisen sat next to Yuyuko, Youmu and Tewi, the Moon Rabbit doing what she can to keep the inebriated trio from causing to much of a mess. Remilia could definitely see the appeal in her and it'd be interesting to feel and taste the difference of Reisen's blood compared to others.

Keine was present too in her Hakutaku form and that in itself was quiet the lure for the Vampire. She truly was a specimen of her own, a being infused with a divine blood type that boasted a mystic and rustic taste perhaps. Remilia could definitely see herself brushing the lightly green tinted hair away to reveal that supple neck.

Or maybe the blood of a saint would suffice she thought to herself as she watched Byakuren; obviously out of her element yet still ever so accepting. Remilia wondered what the blood of an enigma like her would taste like and what part of her body it would quell but taking in the aesthetically pleasing sight that the woman was, Remilia would certainly want to place her mouth on other parts of her.

But she smiled ruefully when her eyes landed on a familiar face, one that she adored.

Of course it was Sakuya's blood that permeated the air because nothing could beat the soul satisfying feeling of her maid's rich and succulent blood running down Remilia's throat. She wanted her bad, she needed her smooth neck between her canines but Remilia refrained from doing so knowing that as powerful as Sakuya may be, even she needed a break and her blood.

Besides, watching her deep in talk with Eirin was a warm sight and it was a moment of reflection as to how much Sakuya had grown and opened up since their arrival at Gensokyo.

Every member of the Scarlet Devil Mansion had benefited from moving there she mused whilst watching the two discussing something that was obviously making Sakuya smile. Her haunting blue eyes that matched Eirin's along with that regal silver hair always threw the Vampire off but it made sense given their prior history. Either way, them being reunited was simply a bonus.

Deciding to go for some air however, Remilia checked to see what the others were doing before sneaking out. Flandre was sprawled over Meiling's back asleep whilst Koakuma and Patchouli were sat next to them, both lightly talking with Ran & Chen; the devil giving the feline a good scratch under her chin.

That was an amusing sight to say the least.

 

Remilia stumbled into the hallway as she dropped her façade of being able to ignore the longing of blood in her body. It wasn't a time to be worried about appearances as she held a hand on the wall and slowly took steps towards wherever she could get away from the scent of the urge to feed but it grew stronger for some reason.

Maybe due to her heightened senses.

"This is ridiculous" she muttered through clenched teeth and almost lost her footing. Her red eyes slammed shut as a shudder ran through her, the type that begged for a reprieve and the only way she would get that now was by feeding.

The Vampire dropped to her knees as she winced in hunger pains but an arm held her up by the waist.

She turned her head to see none other than Kaguya there with her usual alluring and subtle smile.

"Need some help?" she said whilst moving Remilia from the wall and into a nearby room.

As much as she willed herself to decline, Remilia knew it'd be pointless and held on as the Princess maneuvered her into the room and sat her down. She only then realised that Kaguya was missing from the main room and maybe that was due to the overpowering scent of everyone else's.

Not only that but Eirin was drenched in Kaguya's scent and vice versa so it would've been understandable to assume that the Princess was in there with them all.

"Thanks".

Kaguya moved in front of her and looked her up and down, "No problem, are you okay?".

"I'm just a little light headed is all, you know how stuffy these occasions can get".

"True, though not to a point where one stumbles out of a room".

Remilia let out a tut at being caught and moved her face away from Kaguya's in a bid to settle herself. She smelled enticing, the noble kind of enticing.

"Like I said, light headed. These things happen you know" she said and hoped she sounded disinterested.

A small giggle came from the Princess, "Hmm, is that so? Well, maybe I should bring Eirin in here to check you over?".

"That won't be necessary" Remilia quickly said and moved to get up, "I'm fine now".

A light grip circulated her wrist and Remilia looked down to see a teasing smile on the Princess's lips, "You are hungry aren't you?".

"Don't be ridiculous".

"I can feel it you know" Kaguya replied and pulled the Vampire towards her so that their knees were touching, "You are starving".

Remilia bared her fangs and pulled her hand away, "You have no idea what you are talking about. I know you cannot die but that doesn't mean I wouldn't take some slight pleasure in ripping your throat out and draining you".

The Princess biting her lip at that caught her off guard and she blinked several times. The threat simply went over her head.

"You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?".

Kaguya grinned, "Something tells me we both would. You need it and I want it, compromise at its best".

Stuck in place at Kaguya's words, Remilia pushed further, "It seems that the great Lunarian Princess has some interesting quirks" she laughed.

"Is that your polite way of calling me a masochist, Remilia?".

"I call them as I see them".

"And yet, the concept of that excites you doesn't it?" Kaguya retorted as she placed a hand on the Vampire's cheek, "Those who become a Vampire's blood supply tend to be that".

The subtle dig at Sakuya worked as Remilia pushed Kaguya down and hovered over her with a hand on her throat and the other on the floor.

"Careful with your words" she said in a cold and low voice.

"I'm not insulting Sakuya" Kaguya replied and allowed her hands to rest on Remilia's that was on her neck, "I happen to like her. Also, the feeling of being needed like you need her can be intoxicating, am I right?".

"Quiet" Remilia answered with a growl at her words.

"She won't mind if you feed on me. I know you want it" Kaguya teased whilst watching Remilia's thoughts cross her face, "Besides, there isn't much of a different between me and her, or Eirin and you know it don't you?".

Remilia let go of Kaguya's throat and moved her face down closer to hers. She couldn't deny it, the similarities of the essence of a Lunarian were there but this felt too good to be true.

"Tell me, what are you getting from this if I was to take a bite?".

"I find your species fascinating you know. When discussions of your kind came up when I used to live on the moon, it always intrigued me that these charismatic and charming beings required blood to survive. It seemed so primitive yet elegant, in a dire sort of way" she said as she moved her hands into Remilia's hair that was longer now, "I am simply as curious as a human when it comes to the thought of being a lifeline for a Vampire. That and I hear it's a win-win situation for everyone. Out of all the luck in the world that _our_  Sakuya would end up with one" the Princess finished as a hazy look glossed over her dark eyes.

"You know curiosity killed the cat?".

"Not if the cat is immortal".

 

The Vampire grinned at that and ripped the bow off of Kaguya's kimono that was holding it together to reveal the creamy and enticing pale skin. Her mouth salivated as her eyes became narrow slits when she moved them up to Kaguya's neck and she could hear the blood rushing in her veins.

"I'm not as undignified as not to ask if you are sure about your decision" Remilia stated and moved her mouth closer to Kaguya's neck as she placed her body fully on hers but kept her red eyes on her.

"From one Princess to another, you have my consent" she replied then placed her arms around Remilia's neck.

Knowing that there was no going back and the anticipation refilling, Remilia growled again and opened her mouth when Kaguya tilted her head up. She moved her hands on either side of Kaguya's head and plunged her teeth into the soft skin like a hot knife melting through butter.

The sharp gasp and the feeling of Kaguya's legs spreading fuelled the level of sensory pleasures for the Vampire as she sucked on Kaguya's neck. The way it flowed smoothly into her mouth, the thirst quenching texture of it, the warm metallic but sweet taste; it was in a word, divine.

She drank it all up without hesitation and Kaguya was more than pushing her on when she pulled her head down further and whispered "More" in a sensually sultry tone.

Remilia's eyes closed as she continued lapping and licking at the wound after the first fill before piercing the skin again and pulling hard for the tantalizing liquid that was running down her mouth now and dribbling down her chin.

Kaguya in turn was withering with each pull on her neck, her body rising to meld into Remilia's. Her hand was pushing down on the Vampire's lower back as the other was dragging down her upper back. It was the satisfying moans coming from Remilia as she fed that caused Kaguya to further revel in pleasure, knowing that the Princess was enjoying her blood as much as she was.

A hot wave of air circulated around them, heavy with tension within it which caused it to become palpable as it became evident that both women desired more. That was partially due to the eroticism of feeding which had trebled as each second past and it was only furthered as Kaguya was practically grinding up on Remilia's stomach now.

She had managed to tug back Remilia's dress enough to start clawing at her shoulder and despite feeling drained, she was turned on beyond words as the Vampire continued to suck her dry as other parts of her became wetter.

In the haze of her feeding, Remilia found her hand trailing down Kaguya's leg as the other was now wrapped around her waist. With each pull of blood she was drinking, an inch further of her hand dragged Kaguya's skirt down and went up her thigh, grabbing the supple flesh and holding it up as she pushed down on her.

She could feel Kaguya's arousal and she wasn't the only sexually charged, the Vampire wondering whether crossing the line and moving inside the Princess with her twitching fingers would be worth the risk.

Words of encouragement from the groaning Lunarian dared her to go further until the sounds of the door sliding open stopped her movements.

 

Kaguya was the first to see the two shocked faces of Eirin and Sakuya. Both couldn't meet her eyes for a moment as they stumbled over their apologies of intruding.

"Eirin! Sakuya! What brings you here?" she giggled between a gasp when Remilia retracted her teeth out of her neck.

Had the situation not have been evident, both would've assumed that Kaguya was drunk and Remilia didn't fare any better with her glazed eyes and satisfied smiled when she turned towards them.

"Ah..Sakuya, how are you? Enjoying the party?".

"Uh Mistress, I believe it is time to leave" Sakuya mumbled through the flush of heat strumming through her body at the intimate position that the two Princesses were in. One that she had been in with Remilia herself countless of times and she felt the stirring signs of jealousy awaken in her as she glanced at Kaguya's nails still in Remilia's skin, her other hand trapped in her hair and her legs comfortably around the Vampire. The look of contentment on Kaguya's lips as she smiled at her was not helping in concealing her annoyance.

What Sakuya really wanted to say was, _"You self entitled selfish brat, keep your pampered hands away from my Mistress before I use you as target practice"._

"I think so too" Eirin added, her voice neutral but her gaze shredding the Vampire to bits. The thought of someone touching Kaguya let alone feeding from her treasured body made her fingers twitch for a show of danmaku or her bow and arrow. She noticed Kaguya's chest was bare and splattered with blood, her skirt up and Remilia's hand around her thigh with barely any space separating between them. For the icing on the cake of anger, Kaguya's blood decorating Remilia's fangs and dripping down her chin was going to be the spark needed to throw the Vampire through the wall.

 _"You petulant, nocturnal piece of blood sucking parasite, please refrain from pawing at someone as pure and precious as my Princess"_ were Eirin's true choice of words that were on her mind.

"Looks like we're in slight trouble" Remilia slurred with giddiness as she dropped her head down onto Kaguya's chest and fell asleep causing the two women to sigh and Kaguya to pat her head.

"I'd have a nap too if I was that full".  
  


 


End file.
